1. Field
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a cooling unit, which is capable of being used in at least two different postures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some electronic apparatus such as a portable computer have been implemented with a hinge mechanism that enables a display unit supported by a main unit to be reversed by 180 degrees. According to the electronic apparatus, the display unit is supported by the main unit via a horizontal first axis, and may be pivoted (also referred to as “turnable”) between a closed position lying on the main unit and an open position erected relevant to the main unit. Further, the display unit is supported reversibly by 180 degrees by the main unit via a second axis orthogonal to the first axis.
Thus, after the display unit at the open position has been reversed by 180 degrees around the second axis, when the display unit is placed in the closed position, the display unit lies on the main unit in an upward direction in which a display screen acts as a tablet for receiving input information. Therefore, a user is able to input information by touching the display screen with a stylus pen.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-39058 discloses such an electronic apparatus.
On the other hand, an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer features a CPU for processing information. The increased amount of heat dissipated by the CPU is strongly correlated to the increased processing speed and multi-functionality. If a temperature of this CPU is excessively high, a lowered processing speed may occur. Thus, a conventional electronic apparatus is equipped with an air cooling type cooling unit for forcibly exhausting air heated by the CPU and cooling the CPU itself.
The cooling unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-124172 comprises a heat sink thermally connected to the CPU, and a fan for feeding air to the heat sink. The air to be fed from the fan is blown to the heat sink, and is heated by heat exchange with the heat sink. The heated air is exhausted from an exhaust port that opens on a side wall or a rear wall of a housing of the electronic apparatus to the outside of the housing.
As for this conventional type of an electronic apparatus, a user can use it in only one posture, i.e. the main body is put on a surface and the display is opened and stood.
On the other hand, the electronic apparatus however disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-39058 can be used in two postures. The efficiency of cooling may be changed, depending on the postures. Considering the recent high performance electronic apparatus, it is important to cool inside the apparatus efficiently. However, this does not show how to exhaust heated air.